weenlogfandomcom-20200214-history
Weenlog the Movie
Weenlog the Movie is the 30-minute spin-off of the previous film Drug Lords. And like the previous film created by Cornflakes23. But unlike the last film in the series, Weenlog was created on Source Filmmaker instead of Gmod Machinema. The film was more than three times the length of Drug Lords and was made over a long course of time. Interestingly Weenlog started as just a 2 minute short but the creator kept adding to it and eventually decided to make a much longer and story driven film Synopsis Weenlog begins with the character giving a monologue while fishing. Things get crazy very fast when he barley escapes Erth on a ship with a number of other people. Weenlog witnesses his home blow up in the sky above him. Jeoffry Bannger, another member on the ship tries to start a fight with him even pushing him off the plank. Weenlog is very confused and has no idea what is going on. Jeoffry Banger and Weenlog begin to fight and Jeffrey explains that he is responsible for the destruction of the solar system. Weenlog realizes that he can fight Jeoffty and lanches into battle. They start to fight with Weenlog gaining advantage quickly. Of course Jeoffy has one more trick up his sleeve and shows off a new and devastating form. A Large stretched out form that has the ability to use its arms as wings to glide through space. Despite changing forms, Weenlog continues to engage him in combat and fights him to the point of him crashing into something down bellow. Down bellow on the fragments of Erth's moon, Marshal fights off a hoard of Muglins before having a flashback about the day his dad was taken away. The flashback highlights the events on Mai Countri in 300 AMI. This was a Muglin uprising and Sergant was made an enemy of the state by the new government. Marshal then snaps out of the flashback but is knocked unconscious by a falling Weenlog and Banger. Banger's head mutates into the form of a giant knife and stabs him. Telling Weenlog that he has lost and that he will claim victory. On the floor, he believes that his life is over. When in the horizon he sees a mysterious figure fly in and introduces himself as Weenlog's father. He is amazed because this is the fist time he has ever met his dad before. He throws Weenlog a device that has a holorecording and tells him to watch it when he gets to safety. Seconds later, Papaween takes out Jeoffy claiming "I'm going to fuck you up!" just like the way his son did before. Jeoffry is impaled on a nearby spike and assumed to be dead by both. Franklin gives a short explanation of why hes has been gone for Weenlog's entire life. Saying that he was on the run from the Mafia and that Weenlog's mom was taken away. This is a lot of information to absorb for Weenlog and he is thankful that he finally talk with him about it. His dad then says that he joined the Vermand Core . Franklin says he him to join up with him. And that has the potential of his father. Sadly, Banger comes back and stabs his dad in the chest with his hands then throws him across the infinite cosmos. Going into a rage Weenlog says "IM GOING TO FUCK YOU UP" and charges punches him in the head him to near death. Both start falling into the black void. After Banger reverts back to his normal form. Weenlog asks to himself "Is the bitch dead already" and for short while it seems so. But with his last breath, Jeoffry takes out a concealed knife and stabs Weenlog in the head, hoping to take him down with him. When Weenlog awakes he is on the back of a strange space manta ray. He also notices he is not alone, riding along with him are 5 guys. One of them is Marshal, who is still unconscious. Two of them are guards of the Vermand Core, and the last two are members of the mysterious Prime Saints their names being Ardent and Desmond. The saints are impressed at Weenlog's talents and say that Banger was a high-class threat. He even states that Weenlog did a job that would usually took 30 Vermand Core agents to complete. He also explains how Banger destroyed the Solar System using his device. Desmond promotes Weenlog to a Core agent only before revoking this, he learns from Weenlog that Franklin helped him and died in the process. While Desmond is hesitant Weenlog convinces him he is worthy enough. And he promotes him again. Then drops him and Marshall off at the nearest Vermand Cruiser. Before leaving Ardent warns the two about the Drug Lords and the Mafia. Making his way out of the hanger bay. Weenlog gets met by an armed squad of troopers expecting combat. A man pushes his way through the crowd and jumps right between the guards and Weenlog. Iggy, the ship commander calls off the people and explains how Weenlog is everyone's new General and the leader of this ship. After that controversy, Iggy gives Weenlog a short tour of base. The Hubble Bath for the Juicy Dirty Men, Armory, and Battle room are some of the places he shows off. But the tour is short lived because Iggy must get to an in-base party going on at the moment. Iggy rushes in. And Weenlog begrudgingly follows behind into the wild party. Weenlog takes up a seat at the bar and sees Batman right next to him, he is confused at fist because Batman fell back on Erth right before it exploded. Weenlog looks away for a moment and when he turns around, Batman has disappeared. Just then the news comes on and announces that "Jeoffry Banger has been captured by the Vermand Core" before the single is interrupted and replaced by an advertisement made by Capton Adolfo. In the add he puts a price on the heads of two droids. Weenlog remembers that his dad mentioned the Mafia when handing him the holo-recorder device. Weenlog goes into his room and turns the device on. A holographic image of Franklin appears. The floating holographic head explains that 20 years ago Capton Adolfo shot his mom. And ever since his dad has been searching for him, currently, he thinks he can find the whereabouts of the Mafia member by discovering the location of the two droids who are located on the planet Xanthum. Weenlog shuts the recording off and heads for the hanger bay. Just before boarding a shuttle, Marshal comes running out saying "Wait I still need to fight for Mai Countri!" Weenlog lets him aboard but lets him now that "he cant get in his way". As they are piloting the ship to Xanthum a ship intercepts them, they try and shake it but that causes the shuttle they are on to crash land on the planet's sandy surface. Somewhere else, The Prime Corporals have reawakened from a long hypersleep. All four members begin to discuss that to be all powerful they need to gain access to the Herb, for the reason that they need the Plotiopian Energy Source. One of them comments that they need the to lay low for now and just wait.. The final scene shows Weenlog and Marshal dragging themselves out of the burning craft. Turning to the camera Weenlog says confused "What the Fuck?" and it cuts to the credits. Behind the Scenes Production of Weenlog started out in January of 2015. The creator first intended Weenlog to be a 2 minute short but never could be satisfied with the endings. Because of this he keep adding more minutes to it. With the improved length of time, he introduced a storyline and more character development. By June of 2015 the movie was a total of 15 minutes long, again he was not satisfied by the length and worked hard to double the length of the film. Realising it on August 24th, a total of 8 months. A script was not written for the film until the half way mark.Weenlog is also unique in that it is the first film to feature voice actors besides just the creator himself. For example Ardent, Desmond, and Franklin are voiced by other youtube channels who were friends of Cornflakes23. Weenlog was originally a stand alone project that had nothing to do with Druglords. But it was decided halfway on to tie the two films together. This film also introduced a lot of elements to be used in later films such as the Vermand Core and Primes. Because of the tie-in for Drug Lords it is sometimes said to be a lead into the next movie. This movie also established that Weenlog would be a be a central character in upcoming projects. Category:Movies